


【剑始】迷失

by Tapesort



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tapesort/pseuds/Tapesort
Summary: 一次意外相遇





	1. Chapter 1

噼里啪啦的柴火爆起火星，始抬起沉重的眼皮，身上的钝痛感让他迅速清醒了。窗外落着黏连成一块一块的雪花，被大片白色覆盖的雾蒙蒙的世界，但是身上披挂着的粗糙皮草加上熊熊火焰，驱赶走了冬日的寒冷。

相川始不知道自己沉睡了有多久，undead的恐怖恢复能力也不能让他现在就能做到站起来的程度。

木屋顶上不时有积雪滑落的细小声音。他听到了停在屋外的脚步声。

推开门进来的人始认得，即使多年未见，彼此的容颜也没有发生太大改变，他张了张嘴，喉咙却像火烧过似的干涩疼痛。

进屋的男人拍掉身上一层积雪，似乎对于始的清醒没有什么特别反应，平静地从背上摘下一捆柴火，挑了几根塞进火堆里。

张牙舞爪的橘黄色火焰倒映在男人的眼眸中，忽明忽暗，始猜不透他在想什么。

就在始又快沉沉睡去的时候——他的身体实在太疲惫了——他感觉到了另一个人的动静。男人掀开了皮草躺在他的背后，冰冷的手掌自然地贴上了始温暖的腹部。

始本能地往后退却被更紧地扣进了怀里，寒冷的呼吸同样在他的头顶吹过。

“……剑崎。”

沙哑的声音，更多的画面渐渐回到了始的脑海里，这并不是一次愉快的会面，统治者加诸于这个男人身上的是难以想象的痛苦折磨。

被逐渐捂热了的手掌下移，没有衣物的阻挡，始清楚感受到大腿内侧的挤压感，那感觉很熟悉，好像之前被同样对待过似的熟悉。

始不喜欢这样，他握住对方粗糙的手掌往外扯。推阻的动作似乎惹恼了对方，他的动作一下子粗暴起来，反剪起始的双手，鼻尖凑近后颈的位置乱蹭。

直到确认怀里的人重新变安静了以后，剑崎的动作也渐渐放缓，抚摸上大腿的手掌贴着肌肤往更深的地方探去。

一种莫名羞耻的奇怪的感觉涌进始的脑海，本来不想被任何人触碰的脆弱的部位，现在正在自己身后男人的手里被肆意玩弄着。

柔软湿润的东西舔上后颈皮肤，始清楚那里还残留着牙印，对方似乎对这个印记非常满意，一直亲吻那个地方，就像某种兽类炫耀自己的领地。

是的，再次见面的剑崎已经不能用“人”来形容了。始还记得一身红绿两色血液的剑崎跪在雪地中的场面。

他从暴风雪中救下了整个探险队，与狼群拼搏，衣服破破烂烂地挂在身上，四周躺着十几具已经完全冰冷的狼的尸体，有的撕掉了腿，有个半个脑袋被捣烂了，眼珠怪异地突出。

哪怕始再小心翼翼地靠近，也唤醒了剑崎身上的本能，joker毁灭一切的本能，当对象是另一只undead时这种本能尤为强烈。

即使有为了以防万一提前带上的13张红心卡牌，始也战斗得够呛，剑崎已经不需要任何变身器和卡牌就能进化成king的模样，毫不犹豫劈下的重醒剑斩断了醒镰，在始的身上划开了数道伤痕，但越是狂暴始越能从他的身上感到那份孤独和绝望。

最后一剑穿透了狂野卡利斯的腰腹，撕裂开的伤口喷涌出绿血，始双手抓握住剑刃，颤抖着跪下。

这样的结局未尝不好，但undead是不死的，没能战斗到最后一刻统治者不会放过他——他也绝不能就这样被封印。

现在的腹部已经完全没有了当时撕裂的巨大伤痕。始的思考愈发混乱起来，后来又发生了什么？为什么当他醒来时剑崎却是另一个模样。

滚烫坚硬的东西抵上了臀部，始的注意力被拉回了现在，一直让他感到难受的东西不是那些战斗留下的创口，而是些别的……

因为残留的一些未知液体，被进入的感觉没有预料中疼痛，始吸了口气，他抓住了一些重要的问题，为什么，为什么印象里这种动作会和剧烈的疼痛相关联？

剑崎的吻逐渐下移，牙齿啃上蝴蝶骨，留下一串淡淡而细密的牙印，他执着于这种动作，着迷地在牙印上加重力道，直到疼痛感告诉始那里已经被剑崎咬出血了。

埋进身体里的那根东西也不安分地动起来，始本能地蜷缩起自己，剑崎的手却禁锢住他的腰身让他无法逃离。

比起之前身体上的痛楚，此时的感觉甚至称得上舒服，一旦适应了异物的侵入感，膨胀起来的棒状物体来回研磨着内里，带来的是难以形容的欢愉。

始对这方面了解甚少，但唯一可以确定的是比战斗的感觉好多了，而且对方是剑崎的话，无论怎样他都能够接受。他没有压抑自己的声音，被冲撞的惊叫和阵阵喘息毫无保留地传进了身后人的耳朵里。

剑崎的速度猛然加快，喷薄在身后的野兽般的喘息也更加粗重，始那过于发达的听力清楚听到了肉体撞上臀肉的啪啪声，他拽紧了遮盖在身体上的皮草，呻吟已经变调了，热度从腹部蒸腾而起，很快烧热了整个身躯，带着他的理智一同付之一炬，始的眼角溢出生理性泪水，这不同于战斗的陌生体验，完全包裹住自己的属于剑崎的气息就足以让始无法抗拒了。他从未意识到自己是如此渴望剑崎，在分别的无数个日夜之后，他在剑崎面前总是会那么轻易地卸下所有外甲，毫无保留地表现出真实的自己。

剑崎重新咬住了他的后颈，和刺痛感伴随着的是灌满了自己后穴的液体和令人失神的绝顶高潮。始脱力地靠在剑崎怀里，拾回来的几分神智也自暴自弃地沉浸在高潮的余韵里，他什么都不想思考，什么也不想做，只想维持着这一刻短暂的满足感，直到睡眠带走他所剩不多的清醒。

剑崎却睁开了眼睛，他的手掌重新贴上了始的腹部，五指并拢轻轻抚摸着，黑亮的眼睛在散乱的留海下反射出点点白光。

火焰不知道什么时候弱下去了，冒出一股黑烟。

始再次醒来时旁边的位置空荡荡的，他掀开被弄得脏兮兮的皮草，寂静的房间角落堆着杂物，始从里面勉强翻找出一套能穿的工作服，这里应该是被某个探险队遗弃的休息站，还有一些虽然用不上的已经过期的基础物资。

用里面的清水勉强洗干净身子，始套上衣服，虽然undead实际上并不惧寒，但在人类社会生活久了最基本的羞耻感催促他穿上这套衣服。

剑崎不知道去了哪里，始推开房门，太阳光刺痛了他的眼睛，白茫茫的世界里一串人行过的痕迹尤其清楚。

始沿着那道痕迹一路找过去，他还有太多的疑问需要找到剑崎搞清楚，他见到的那个剑崎太奇怪了，尽管从气息上来判断始百分之百确定他就是自己认识的那个剑崎，但从表情到行为却像是完全陌生的另一个人，过去的这么多年，虽然剑崎可能会有所改变，但是不可能变化如此之大，他看着始的目光是和从前完全不同的，像看待猎物一般的狂热。

脚印延伸到一棵巨大的松树下，始一抬头就看到了坐在高高树杈上的剑崎，他一手扶着树干，一只脚晃在半空中。始的到来他立刻就察觉到了，他的眼睛直直看着始，缓缓站起的身子轻松地在几截树干的缓冲下，平稳落地。

到了面前始才发现对方手里还提着一只还在微微挣扎的兔子。剑崎熟练地拧断了兔子的脖子，然后把它塞到始的手上。

“剑崎……你这是干什么？”

始疑惑地看着手里身体逐渐僵硬的新鲜兔子。

“食物。”

不明所以的回答，成为undead的人类身体也得到了某种强化，徒手抓住兔子确实不算难事。但他记忆里的剑崎不会这样粗暴直接。

“你现在感觉怎么样？还会有什么战斗冲动吗？”

剑崎没有回答他，可以称得上疑惑的眼神望着始，然后往前走进几步，抓住始的肩膀摁在了旁边的树干上。

“等等剑崎，你干什么！你唔——”

剩下的话语被堵在了口中，剑崎轻车熟路地撬开他的嘴，舌头深入其中搅弄起来，似乎并不仅仅满足于这样，剑崎的大手掀开了他的衣服，一把握上臀肉，五指用力得几乎能掐出手印来。

兔子尸体跌进雪地里，白花花的毛和雪地几乎融为一片。始合上牙齿，狠狠地咬了一口，点点奇怪的味道在口腔里蔓延开，苦中带着一丝酸涩，undead血液的味道。

剑崎吃痛地放开了他，从他的狼狈表情来看那一下是挺狠的，剑崎拇指抹掉嘴角流下的绿色液体。现在的剑崎确实很奇怪，他的眼神与其说是空洞，不如说是像回归了孩童般的茫然纯真，以至于现在写满了另一种不可思议的情绪看着始。

预料之中的反击迟迟未来，始警惕着看着面前的男人把兔子从雪地里重新捡起来，然后再一次递到始的面前，委屈的眼神带着几分试探般的小心翼翼。

始好像突然明白了什么，刚刚那一出完全是邀功性质的，undead化的后遗症，导致了剑崎现在完全凭本能在行动，就像一只新生的野兽，以为抓到猎物送给自己就能得到身体上的奖励。

“你什么都不记得了？”

始再次接过了兔子，这一次剑崎没再那么冲动地凑上来了，他听完了始的问题点头又摇头。

“我只记得，你是我的。”

像是为了印证自己的说法那样，他把始搂进了怀里，双臂紧紧圈住始的胳膊。

“我会保护你的，从那家伙手中。”

“那家伙？……你是指统治者——那块石头？”

靠在他肩膀上的剑崎重重地点头，手上加重了力道，始被勒得快喘不过气来——不过undead其实也不需要呼吸，反而是人类这层皮带来的习惯。

剑崎最终还是放开了他，执拗地握着他的手腕，牵着他踩着来时的脚印回了木屋。熟门熟路地生起柴火，强行把始摁在火堆边坐下，然后自己就紧挨着始开始剥皮处理那只已经断气的小兔子。

始微微叹了口气，即使已经失去了记忆，丧失了身为人类的感觉，剑崎仍然对他无微不至的好。

“你还记得我的名字吗？”

始盯着窜起的火苗，橘黄色的暖光照得他的面色柔和了几分。

“不记得了。”剑崎诚实地回答道，已经处理好的兔子串上了木条，放在火上烧烤。

始扭头盯着他，“相川始，你可以直接叫我——”

“hajime”

非常自然的音调，从男人双唇里逸出，始睁大了眼睛。有那么一瞬间他怀疑剑崎根本没有失忆，但对方纯净的眼神打败了他，他是真的什么都不知道，所有事情都是按照自己的本能来的。

“我们得离开这里。”

就像触发了某个不好的开关，本来平静的男人突然变得暴躁，他腾出来那只空闲的手，狠狠抓住了始的领口，埋头在颈间脆弱的皮肤上撕咬，很快就有绿色的血液伴随着尖锐的刺痛流下。

剑崎舔了舔被自己咬过的地方，半威胁半请求似的开口道：“我们不走，你就待在我身边，哪儿也不准去。”

始没能推开他，他感受到了剑崎心里的挣扎和抗拒，之前一定发生过什么可怕的事情，但他们不能一直鸵鸟般窝在木屋里，他已经让剑崎失去了做人的机会了，现在不能让他再继续遗忘做人的感觉，还有那些最不该忘记的同伴们。

“我不会离开你的，我们一起走，”始伸手安抚着剑崎毛茸茸的脑袋，“虽然现在的你可能无法理解，但是我不能这么自私，我必须帮你找回自己。”

半熟的兔子早就滚进了火堆里，但始没有闲暇来提醒剑崎，他的嘴又被剑崎封上了，这一次没有上次猛烈，估计是被咬怕了，还算温和地纠缠着舌头，身上的衣服被迅速褪下，几乎没给始任何反抗的机会就把人摁倒在地，幸好之前铺着有皮草，不至于背部被粗糙的地面磨破。

始躺在地上看到压在自己身上的男人，他的眼睛里闪耀着灼人的火焰，上半身破烂的外套被扔到了一边，银色长剑形状的项链还留在脖子上，在剑崎俯下身子时，冰冰凉凉地贴在了始的胸口。

即使变成了undead，剑崎身上的过往伤痕还是老样子，他的身体永远停留在了22岁的那一天。最显眼的还是肩膀附近留下的烧伤痕迹，陌生的伤痕提醒着始，他对剑崎的过去知之甚少，但这些过去的经历和剑崎的性格绝对有着千丝万缕的联系。

注意到他的视线，剑崎握着始的手掌贴上那道难看狰狞的疤痕。

新肉盘曲拧结到一块，虽然丑陋，但摸起来却很柔软，手指触碰到靠近脖子的位置时，剑崎低下头和他交换了一个吻，即使没有言语，始也能理解他的意思，他把自己最脆弱最丑陋的地方毫无保留地展示出来，这代表着最深的信任，同是也是一种示弱，他清楚始在想些什么，他也清楚怎样才能让始改变主意。

始没有再说话，他的双腿被分开，顺从地接受了剑崎的进入，呻吟化作了最悦耳的旋律，剑崎细碎的吻从眉间往下一直到胸口，无师自通地含住了比想象中还要粉嫩的乳珠，始的身体肌肉轮廓不像战斗时那么明显，更介于少年与成人之间的暧昧，上手的质感也非常棒，软硬适中，偏深色的皮肤沾染上一层薄汗以后更加令人血管膨胀。

“哈啊……”

从没有被如此特殊对待过的身体渐渐起了不一样的反应，剑崎的手到处点起火焰，始被这股热浪困住，双手抱上剑崎的肩膀，隐忍地皱着眉头任由对方索取。

埋进身体里的玩意儿早就急不可耐地来回做着活塞运动，undead的恐怖适应能力让他的痛觉迅速被另一种折磨人的感觉取代，尽管不愿意承认，剑崎的那个让他很舒服，两个人都如此需求对方，始被做得神志不清时甚至抬头主动索吻，剑崎很好地回应了他，还作为小报复似的，犬牙擦破了始的嘴唇，再将那些绿色的血液舔舐干净。

始的意识就像一只纸船飘进了大海里，被浪花润湿，被海浪毫不客气地掀翻，几次徒劳的挣扎以后彻底沉入海洋之中。

他不知道剑崎在他的身上动了多久，直到腰腹传来一阵酸痛提醒他即使是undead铁打的身体也到了某种极限了，不过现在剑崎正面对面把他搂进怀里，两人结合的部位残留着黏腻的感觉，锁在后腰上的铁似的双臂，即使现在想要起来用雪水洗个澡也是不允许的，他注视着自己眼前那条项链，伸手握住它，长长的剑刃把手一端顶着黑桃形状的装饰。

似乎感觉到了始的动静，本来平静下来的男人又动了动，始这次清楚感觉到了还埋在身体里的那根硬物。

“……等你想离开的时候，我再带你离开。”

轻声说出这句话语，始松开了手，头埋进剑崎的胸口。在他看不到的地方，剑崎的唇角上移，露出一个微笑的弧度。


	2. Chapter 2

森林里的生活简单平静到不可思议。

剑崎清晨出门，中午归来，和始温存一番后就又出门了，再回来已经临近傍晚，柴火和野味，源源不断地送进小屋里。

始尝试过要求一起出门，但剑崎执拗地认为让始外出是“危险的”，甚至为此生气，紧紧抱着始，让他哪里也去不了，不得到不出门的保证前绝不肯离开半步。

但在摸排清楚剑崎的行动规律以后，完全不是坐以待毙类型的始就偷偷出门了，undead之间的感应也只在与卡牌融合时足够强烈到感知到对方的具体位置，在这片荒芜的山野，完全没有变身的必要，也就没有了被发现的风险。

天气已经有了转暖的迹象，开始化雪的地面露出稀疏的草丛，空气里弥漫着湿冷的气息。始一边走一边习惯性地掩埋掉身后的足迹，雪地上一处冒头的黑色吸引了他的注意。

刨开雪堆，底下是烧了一半的柴火，边上还躺着件被枝干撑起的衣服。始几乎没有犹豫清扫掉周围的雪，果然在附近一层雪下发现了垮掉的帐篷支架，不远处的睡袋里躺着里躺着冻得发紫的中年男人。

还有呼吸。

始脱下自己的外套给他裹上，清出一片空地架起柴火，重新燃烧起来的火焰逐渐驱散了冬夜残留的寒冷，但这还不够，始把双手放在男人胸口的位置，undead即使在恶劣的条件下也能生存，人类undead在这种极寒之地也能维持正常甚至偏高的体温，这倒是帮到了始。

男人的状态好转了不少，原本发紫的脸庞也渐渐有了几分红润，但时间已经不能允许始再在这里待下去了，现在赶回木屋才不会被剑崎发现，但是把这个人丢在这里不管的话他一定熬不过第二个冬夜。

 

“我回来了。”

木门隔断了屋外的风雪，剑崎手里提着一整条鹿腿，像往常一样丢到火堆边，然后凑过来抱紧了始，埋头在他的颈间深吸一口气，似乎察觉到什么似的，抬头看了始一眼。

“你身上有别人的味道。”

事情往不可预料的方向发展了，始没想到现在的剑崎会敏锐到仅凭气息就可以判断。而现在正盯着他的剑崎眼睛里似乎有些受伤般的哀怨，这让原本只是担忧的始莫名有些愧疚感。

但始清楚，这头野兽只在自己面前收起爪子露出腹部罢了，如果真的把那个男人带到他面前，始没有十足把握剑崎不会伤害他。

“我救了一个人，他被埋进雪里冻得失去了知觉。”

剑崎安静地眨了眨眼睛，始继续说下去。

“把他丢在那不管是不对的，所以……我把他带了回来，等他恢复以后就让他离开。”

剑崎的眼神依旧充满疑虑和不安，始轻轻抚摸他的侧脸，主动吻上嘴唇，贴近耳朵边的位置向剑崎再次保证。

“我不会离开你的，约定好了的。”

剑崎的回吻异常凶猛，好像要把始吞吃入腹般，直到对方两片嘴唇被咬得青紫肿胀，绿色的血液沾满了牙齿。持续的不安从掐紧的指尖以痛感的形式传递到了始的身上。

簌簌的响声格外明显地传进两个undead的耳内，剑崎松开了口警惕地把始护在身后。始用手背擦掉了嘴上狼狈的血迹，一边轻轻按下剑崎挡在他身前的胳膊。

“别紧张，那是我救回来的人。”

推开盖在身上的干草和树枝，中年男人起身有些疑惑地看向他们，视线落在剑崎脸上时惊讶地睁大了眼。

“是你们救的……剑崎！？”

剑崎仍然皱着眉头一脸不善地盯着男人，始在两个人之间看了看，猜到了几分。

“我在外面雪地里发现了你，就带你来这了。这家伙——剑崎一真，因为之前受了伤所以现在还处于失忆状态。”

“这样啊……真的非常感谢你的搭救，不然我估计已经交代在雪地里了，难得出来旅行结果遇上这么大的暴风雪……啊，对了，铃村健一，我的名字。”

“相川始。”

“啊！你的名字我有印象。”铃村突然说道，“大概就在十几年前，剑崎在我的店里修理摩托，然后这小子做梦的时候喊的名字。对了，他当时是不是还给你打了个电话？”

始愣了愣，那是分别十年后的事情，仅仅一声轻微的吸气，始就认出来了那是剑崎。

“这家伙啊，打电话连句话都不说，我都帮你教育了他一顿还是没用，不过现在看来你们已经重逢了，太好了。”

始露出无奈的笑容，在过去的岁月里他们同样思念彼此，但此时的剑崎却因为失忆而有几分茫然无措，他知道别人在讨论他，但是对谈话内容一无所知的恐慌感让他下意识往始的近处靠近。

因为剑崎一直警惕着铃村大叔的缘故，始难得可以不受任何骚扰地完成烧烤工作，处理好的一部分鹿肉递给了铃村。

刚从鬼门关回来的铃村大叔格外激动地大口啃着鹿肉，他实在饿坏了。如果不是已经知道自己手上缺少调味料做出来的烤肉实际味道的话，始多半会以为鹿肉的味道有多好。

有人在旁边，剑崎显得特别安静，看上去和往日里那个温柔的剑崎别无二致，一直留意观察着他的反应的始也渐渐放心下来。

平稳的一晚上过去了。剑崎仍然喜欢搂着他睡，但是这次却是保护式的姿势，把始的脑袋护在胸口，好像担忧别人会从他的手里抢走心爱玩偶的孩子一样，戒备非常。

始本来还在思考如果铃村问起剑崎的年龄外表还有这种失忆的人不该出现的奇怪动作怎么回答，但是对方足够聪明地主动避开了这些，坦然接受现况，安分待在剑崎圈出的隐形三八线之外。

第二天剑崎虽然迟疑了一会儿，但还是按时出门了，铃村的安分友好表现暂时争取到了一半的信任。

始这才有机会把剑崎现在的情况简短解释了一番。铃村似乎意识到了什么，但仍然没有追问关于他们俩年龄的问题。

“可是一直待在这里……真的好吗？据我所知，剑崎他是个相当热爱生活的热情开朗的人，他去过许多地方，帮助了许多人。这样的一个人，如果就这样失忆着浑浑噩噩地过下去，也太悲伤了。”

铃村的话始不是没考虑过，但他缓慢地摇了摇头。

“可是他不愿意离开，我不能强迫他。”

“你现在的温柔对他也是一种伤害。”铃村一针见血地指出，“就像那时剑崎给你打的那个电话一样，无法传达的情感，只会更加伤害彼此。

“剑崎的眼神我相信你注意到了，当我说起他的曾经，他眼神里的空洞和恐慌，失忆不是从头开始的迷茫，而是彻彻底底的没有过去的人的不安。

“虽然你可能不会承认，但看着现在这样的剑崎，你一定也很痛苦。”

始想要反驳，但最终只能闭上嘴，铃村说的一点没错，剑崎就像抓住救命稻草一样牢牢把自己唯一记得的始困在这里，在这个熟悉的能让他感到安全的地方，但终究只是自欺欺人罢了。

中午剑崎同样回来了一趟，但没说什么话，很安静地看了看屋里两个人然后又独自出门了。

铺开粗糙的棉布，木炭的黑色印迹勾勒出几条交错纵横的小道，旁边密密麻麻的树木以三角形概括。始这段时间的探索不是没有收获的，木屋的位置没有想象中偏僻，但在暴风雪遮掩的视线下就不太容易找出去了。

铃木的身体恢复得很快，幸好在冰雪中掩埋的时间不长，凭现在的体力完全可以随时上路离开。但现在对两个人来说只剩下了一个问题，怎么带剑崎走？

暗中筹划了几天的两人略有些紧张地看着和往常一样傍晚按时归来的剑崎，他的手里提着两只新鲜的兔子。

兔子仍然交给始料理，只不过这次有了铃木采摘的某些植物叶片作为配料，满满地塞进兔子处理干净的腹部，置于火上，很快散发出与平时截然不同的清香。

第一只兔子送到了剑崎手上，始一边麻利地处理着下一只一边余光观察他。

奇异清香的烤兔勾起了剑崎的好奇，他先凑近嗅嗅，伸出舌头试探着尝了尝最外层，然后才张嘴大口咬下。  
始的心放下了一半。

那里面混杂的不是普通的草，而是有着麻醉催眠作用的草药，铃村大叔敢一个人出来探险自然做足了功课，在大雪初融的这几天他们也足够幸运地找到了这种草药。  
但他们都没想到的是，剑崎撕下了最肥美的一块，递到始嘴边。

始面无表情地接受了，要骗过现在完全靠自己直觉判断一切的剑崎，始就不能表现出一点异样。

他在剑崎面前慢慢咀嚼着，然后吞下。剑崎这才回到自己的位置继续大口吃手里的烤肉。

这一次味道的改良很成功，至少剑崎吃肉少骨头多的瘦兔子比平常快了一半的时间。等另一只兔子被剩下的两人分食时，他的眼皮渐渐开始打架，但他仍然试图强撑着，在始身边挺直脊背。

始伸手揽住他的肩膀，剑崎终于撑不住，头顺着力道倒在了始的侧肩。在确认他的呼吸平稳以后，始转过脑袋，对铃村点了点头。

 

晨光熹微，半扇窗户透露出隐约的橘黄色，和床上人的发色有几分相似。

剑崎揉了揉眼睛，看清陌生白色天花板的一瞬间就想弹身坐起来。有什么东西一直压着手臂，一阵酸麻感迟钝地涌上脑袋，剑崎转头，一个毛茸茸的熟悉的男人的脑袋就靠在他的胳膊上。

剑崎的动静不小，始几乎立刻清醒过来，离开了剑崎的手臂，撑起自己身体，对上剑崎的眼神时心虚地别开了。

“这里是铃村带我们来的，他说是朋友空着的房子。”

剑崎的反应意外平静，但只是暂时的，他更加不爱说话了，始不得不多次主动提起话题，好让两个人之间的气氛缓和几分，始这个时候才体会到当初剑崎尝试向自己搭话时的艰难。

他牵着剑崎的手腕，离开了暂居处，远离人世太久，就连始自己望着熙熙攘攘的大街也有种恍如隔世的感觉。剑崎的眼神依旧茫然，但他仍然本能地凑近了始，紧握的双手沁出细汗。

他们简单采购了一些日用品和蔬菜肉类，始制止了不止一次剑崎直接伸手拿起肉就想离开的动作。

感谢足够贴心的铃村，留下的一笔钱足够他们生活好一段时间了，而且考虑到两个人身上破烂的衣服，借给他们两套暂时换洗用的衣服。

回到人类世界的大半天，剑崎的眼神终于恢复了些神采，对新事物的怯懦逐渐被好奇取代，但仍然有些问题让始头疼——一旦有谁想要靠近始，哪怕只是发传单的小姑娘，剑崎也会一脸凶狠地挡在始面前，把人家小姑娘吓得连忙道歉然后跑掉了。

始把剑崎摁到沙发上坐下，半蹲在他的面前。

“他们没有伤害我的意思，别紧张，而且普通人也伤不了我，以后不要再这样做了。”

剑崎懵懂地看着他，伸手穿过腋下，把始抱起来放在自己的腿上，然后手搭在后腰，就像鸵鸟一样整个脑袋埋进始的胸口。

始顺了顺剑崎的头发，尽可能温柔地手掌贴上背部一边又一遍地抚摸，就像安抚一只不安的大狗。

剑崎的手往上伸进衣服里，他微微昂起头部，隔着一层薄薄的布料吻上乳首，粗糙布料摩擦着敏感的部位，水渍在白衬衫上晕染开，始的身子一颤。

接下来的事情顺理成章，剑崎对始的身体熟悉得令人发指，他清楚刺激哪里能让始发出异样的声音，也清楚怎么做能让始的欲望更上一楼层，撕破淡漠的外表，露出最真实的一面。所以当怀里人艰难地试着吞入那根充血挺立的肉棒时，始已经软下了腰，两条腿分开跪坐着。垮到膝盖附近的裤子早就被剑崎粗暴地扯下，扔到一边，始迷迷糊糊地在心里暗暗对铃村说了句抱歉。

新买的润滑液很快就派上了用场，但剑崎对这个小东西似乎并不太兴趣，始不得不重新把自己的身体撑起来，握住剑崎的手指涂抹上油状的透明液体，往下引导。这样的动作虽然有些难堪，但很有必要，他们过去的结合野蛮而直接，剑崎全凭着本能，下手不分轻重，始几乎每次都会受伤。虽然对于undead来说问题不大，但始也不想继续在回到人类社会以后还要在床上躺上半天才能正常出门的日子了。

剑崎学得很快，两根手指并用挤入后穴，模拟着抽插的姿势进进出出，清凉的润滑液涂满肠壁，骨节分明的手指无师自通地在里面按揉，手指抽出时发出啵的一声。

“……可以了。”

明明到刚才还很坦然的始突然被羞耻心击中，眼神飘到一边，他推开了剑崎的手，扶着肩膀慢慢坐下。润滑充分的这一次进入轻松了不少，始长长呼出一口气。

“你喜欢这样吗，始？”

剑崎眼神温柔地看着他，就像过去那个说出“对我来说你就只是相川始”的那个剑崎一样。

“嗯……”

始的双手摁在剑崎的肩膀上，缓慢地借力上下移动身子，他的眼睛没有聚焦，好像透过剑崎的脸在注视着什么。

“太好了，跟始的话，做什么我都喜欢。”

始停下了动作，垂下头和剑崎对上视线。

“你真的什么都不记得了吗，剑崎？”

点点冰凉的液体滚落在脸上，剑崎睁大了眼睛，伸手拭去始的眼泪，他不知道是不是自己做错了什么，但看到始的眼泪他的心也揪了起来。

“你这个……笨蛋。明明失忆了却一点也没变……但是也太狡猾了，擅自离开我，擅自跑去拼命， 擅自失忆……以为这样就可以不负责吗？又一次留下我一个人。”

始的声音断断续续，他垂下脑袋，过长的头发遮住了湿润的眼睛。

“不要再逃了，剑崎，我就在这里啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

始再次醒来时，晨曦的光温柔地从窗帘缝里穿过，他侧躺在沙发上，一层轻薄的棉布盖住身体，衣服折叠整齐放在伸手可及的位置。

屋里安静得出奇。

稍一起身，滑下去的被褥下露出毫无遮挡的裸身，锁骨到颈间残留着一串浅浅的牙印和淤青，只需要再过半天，这一点印子也会因为自愈能力消失了。

身后完全没有往常那样黏腻的讨厌的感觉，他可不记得什么润滑液还带自动清洁功能的，更不记得自己什么时候清洁过。始捏了捏眉头，只剩下了一种可能。

穿戴整齐以后，始拉开窗帘，推开窗户，毫无遮挡的温暖阳光伴着微风拂过他的脸颊，带起几缕头发往上翘。

始半眯起眼睛，没有回头，瞬间捉住了往他的脸上袭来的一只手，握住的手腕还是熟悉的细瘦，隔着一层薄薄的皮肤鲜明地感受到脉搏的跳动。

“剑崎。”

“啊……果然被发现了，我回来了，始。”剑崎的另一只手自然地环上腰，鼻息呼在后颈，柔软温暖的东西埋进了颈窝，金色的乱毛痒痒的，“那个时候，我听到了你的声音，在雪原上。”

泛着金属光泽的统治者再次横跨在二人之间，积雪埋没了底部。它在重醒剑砍下的一瞬破碎又在剑崎身后重聚。

雪上泼洒的绿色的血液早已凝成固体，在阳光下像极了美丽幽深的翡翠，醒弓插进雪地中，始勉强把自己的身体撑起来。伤口愈合的速度显然追不上双方战斗造成的损伤。undead不会死，但会疼，痛苦对于现在清醒的相川始而言只是战斗的拖累，但却是丧失理智的joker力量的催化剂，始甚至能清晰感受到自己的一部分正随着剑崎的狂暴兴奋起来，撕碎对方的狂热想法不断涌进脑海，但始坚决地拒绝了它们，一旦丧失神智，就难以回来了，两头困兽之间的搏斗，会发生什么谁都无法预料。

醒弓被重醒剑轻松砍倒，脱手飞到一边，剑帝的手捉住了狂野卡利斯的脖颈，始倒吸一口气，挣扎着用尽力气想要挣脱钳制，但剑帝的手丝毫没有松开的意思。

“剑崎……这难道就是你选择的命运吗？”

猩红的目镜底下，虽然看不到表情，但始相信剑崎一定听到了他的话。

“你不是说过，要与命运战斗然后战胜它吗？！”

就像触到了某个开关，握住脖颈的手指松懈了，始抓住机会用力挣脱了剑帝的手，就地滚到一侧，拾起地上的醒弓，毫不犹豫地回身朝对方手臂位置砍下。

锋利的刀刃刺穿金黄色护甲，绿色血液沿着边缘溢出，和雪地上深绿固体融为一体，细小的血沫犹如绿色的珍珠般闪耀。

剑崎本能地用右手小臂格挡住了这一击，重醒剑从手中跌落，始没有松懈力道，弓刃切开肉体，更多的血液从伤口喷出，飞绽到始的手臂上。

疼痛刺激下的joker发出痛苦的嘶鸣，惊起林中的鸟儿振翅逃离。狂野卡利斯绿色的心形目镜上倒映出剑帝放红光的一双眼睛。

接下来的事情，始的记忆就出现模糊了，他没能阻止剑崎的狂暴，即使右手重伤，剑帝的左手仍然举起了重醒剑，过重的剑身导致了攻击位置的偏离，剑帝的手一抖，剑刃刺穿了狂野卡利斯腰腹一侧，刀刃洞穿他的身体插进了雪地里。

始被钉在了雪地上，前所未有的剧烈疼痛冲击着他残存不多的意识，他握住剑身艰难地试图阻止重醒剑进一步地深入。

“抱歉……始，那时候的我满脑子只剩下了战斗，怎么破坏一切，怎么……处理战利品。”

拼图重新变得完整，始的脑海里略过破碎的画面。

战局压倒性地偏向一边，黑色的统治者再一次浮现在狂野卡利斯的上方，熟悉的光芒笼罩下，丝丝凉意甚至覆盖了腰腹的痛感，被封印的时间里就像做了一个长久的噩梦，没有光，没有热，更没有值得珍视的人们。

但故事似乎只能这样结局了，挑战的命运的勇士最终构成了命运的最后一环。

始在墨绿的目镜后闭上了眼，但失去意识的坠落感迟迟没有来临，六边形的视角里，统治者投下的光芒被击碎，剑帝嘶吼着用完好的左臂投掷出了醒剑。

统治者的封印被粗暴地阻止了。石像在不远处再次汇聚，但它没有别的动作，而是发出一阵嗡鸣声，剑帝也毫无惧色地回吼，在这样奇怪得就连始也读不懂的交流里，石板最终决定妥协般渐渐消失在了雪地里。

割裂开的地方已经停止了流血，甚至表现出愈合的迹象，但剑帝没有挪开重醒剑的意思，一点点细微的移动都能让始疼得抽气，他没办法自己完成。

当剑帝的手甲靠近时，始还有一丝剑崎苏醒的希冀，但很快对方亲手打破了这样的幻想。

他的手抚摸上墨绿光泽的爱心，贴着胸甲往下，沾满一手的腰间鲜血，描摹大腿上的金色纹路，无论他到底想要干什么，始确定这绝对不会是恢复理智的剑崎的正常反应。

“剑崎你醒醒！统治者已经离开了，战斗本能不能左右我们的行动，我不是你的敌人！”

但剑崎没听到他的话似的，大手仍然抚摸着金色张扬的花纹，那股几乎可以算得上轻柔的力道，在狂野卡利斯身上却如同刀割般难以忍受，始从来没想过这些地方对于触碰会如此敏感，与疼痛不同，是酥痒和另外一些复杂的难以形容的感受。

相对于没有护甲的这部分就像人类的皮肤一样，隔着一层皮下就是奔腾不息的绿色血液，还有无数敏感神经诚实地将粗糙手指抚摸过的感觉传达回大脑，始本能地想要躲避触摸，但重醒剑钉死了他的行动，大腿无意识地颤抖着。

剑帝的左手抬高了他的大腿，牵连了腰腹的伤口，新鲜的血液从缝隙里涌出，始不得不集中注意力对抗疼痛引起的眩晕，昏暗的天色在六边形视野里忽明忽暗。

有什么炙热坚硬的东西突然贴上了臀缝，始几乎分不出精力去思考那是什么，直到更剧烈的疼痛从难以启齿的部位传来。狂野卡利斯的身体从未被人探索过的地方，现在正被强硬地打开，始被这股疼痛刺激得握紧了重醒剑的剑身，剑刃割破了手指，绿色液体顺着剑身滑下。

剑帝的大手握紧了他的腰，始有些不好的预感，被破开的地方也渗出了血液，缓解了几分深入的疼痛。始自暴自弃地想到，但还有什么会比世界毁灭更糟糕的呢，只要他的结局不是封印导致世界毁灭，这点疼痛他还受得住。

剑帝似乎对进入的深度足够满意了，他退出身，在始勉强可以喘口气时又一次挺身进入，粗暴地结合，如果没有他的手固定腰肢，始一定会被这次动作造成的伤口撕裂疼晕过去。

狂野卡利斯的胸甲剧烈起伏，线条流畅优美的臀腹上沾满了绿色的液体，金色花纹美丽而妖冶，就像石膏像上缠绕的荆棘，在刺深处开出残忍而瑰丽的花。

剑帝摘下了这朵花，并且在上面留下了难以磨灭的痕迹，花瓣散落一地，饱受摧残的花蕊垂下了头。始的身体就像暴露在风暴中的一棵树，狂风摧枯拉朽的力量令残留的枝叶颤抖着倒下。森林间只剩下了低沉的野兽般的哀鸣和另一种粗重的充满欲望的喘息声。

最后始大抵还是没能抵挡住疼痛晕过去了，再醒来时已经到了木屋，joker力量侵蚀下的剑崎失去了记忆，直到……

“……你全都记得？”

剑崎轻轻点头，“我全部都想起来了，对不起，始，竟然那样地伤害了你，你要打要骂我绝对不会反抗的。”

始松了松剑崎的手臂，在对方怀里转过身微微昂起头面对他。

“那时主导你意识的是joker本能，那种本能有多强我最清楚不过，所以我不会怪你的。”

看着剑崎一脸苦大仇深的凝重脸，好像做了错事等待主人责罚的飞机耳金毛。虽然很艰难很羞耻，但始决定翻过这一页。

“始……你现在变得这么温柔了我还有点不习惯——啊，不是说你以前不够温柔，呃，我是指不够坦率……总之！  
“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。”始露出微笑，“我好像闻到了什么东西糊了的味道。”

“啊！”剑崎一拍脑袋，“我的粥！”

说完就急匆匆冲向厨房。始抄起双臂，果不其然一会儿听到了剑崎惨兮兮的叫声。精心准备的重逢粥，散发出一股难闻糊味，剑崎捏着鼻子尝了一口，最后还是放弃治疗，把一锅东西全部倒掉了。

两个人现在都肚子空空，只好上街觅食，过了转角，又遇到那位发传单的小姑娘，这次她的手里还有几束玫瑰花，她警惕地看着剑崎，怯怯地把单子递到始手上后蹿得老远，躲在电线杆后面观察。

剑崎的表情从疑惑再到想起了什么有点不好意思，始挑起一边眉毛，了然地直接拽着剑崎朝瑟瑟发抖的小姑娘走过去。

然后摁下了剑崎的肩膀，让他原地半蹲下，再让小姑娘过来，始指了指她的手，又摸了摸剑崎的脑袋。

小姑娘半信半疑地慢慢伸手过去，在柔软的金发上很轻很轻地碰了碰。

“他不是恶人，放心吧。”

小姑娘怯怯地后退一步，露出腼腆的笑容。剑崎搔了搔脸，尽量摆出温和的表情。

“抱歉我之前吓到你了。”

小姑娘在两人之间瞅了瞅，大方地原谅了般往剑崎的手里塞进了一束玫瑰，眨眨眼睛微笑着跑开了。剑崎拿着玫瑰奇怪地起身转头询问道：“为什么要让我蹲下？”

“你太高了会吓到她。还有一点就是，这样就不像护食的野犬了。”

始抽走剑崎手里的玫瑰，单手揣兜往前走去。

“哈？”

他们最后还是在便利店里解决了早饭。始取出了存在银行的一笔丰厚的稿费，剑崎隐约知道前些年真崎剑一老师的名气有多大，但没想到火到这种程度，始的一张照片就够他辛辛苦苦干上一个月的苦工了。

身为真崎剑一老师的粉丝，剑崎也认同这些都是始应得的，但还是忍不住在看到那么多钱时发出惊叹。

始很大方地在刨除买镜头的花费和还给铃村的钱以后分给了他一大半，但剑崎还了回去，在对上始疑惑又纯净的视线时，摆了摆手。

“我存不了钱，更何况我的东西就是你的东西，你拿着也一样的。”

始看着那笔钱心里冒出另外的想法。

 

“始……你到底要给我看什么？”

剑崎被蒙着眼睛，凭undead的敏锐感知也仅仅只能判断始的大概位置。始在桌子上放下了一个盒子，剑崎听到了打火机的摩擦声，瓶瓶罐罐碰撞的脆响。

等始终于解开蒙在他眼睛上的布时，剑崎看到了烛光下的一份蛋炒饭，上面排着爱心形状的萝卜，但是旁边的纸盒子里不知道装了些什么。

“对于你们人类来说，今天是个特别的日子，所以我准备了点东西。”

剑崎在始的注视下拿起饭勺，胡萝卜和米饭盛满一勺，塞进嘴里。十几年的时间，始的手艺已经完全不输栗原太太，再加上这些日子这个身体完全没有好好吃过一顿真正意义上的饭，剑崎吃得很急，险些呛到时始体贴递上一杯水。

等吃完擦擦嘴，剑崎的目光再次锁定在那个口袋上。始摊开手掌，“是礼物，你自己打开吧。”

袋子里有一袋巧克力，旁边还有个带绒毛的方盒子。剑崎犹豫了一秒，拿起盒子，展开盒盖，一枚制作精美的黑桃戒指静静躺在里面。

“你的戒指很久以前弄丢了吧，我找人按记忆里的样子重新做了一个，戴上试试，手指尺码在你睡觉的时候量的，应该没错。”

戒指套上食指，果真如始所说严丝合缝，合适非常，但剑崎取下了它，拉过始的手，套在他的无名指上，在始的手上尺寸显得偏大了些，但剑崎显得很满意。

“情人节要互送礼物才对，虽然我现在没什么能送给你的，但是再给我几年，我一定会送你戴在这里更适合的戒指。”

戒指形状他都想好了，黑桃扣红心。

始沉默地看了一会儿自己无名指上的纯黑黑桃，轻笑出声，在人类社会生活了那么久，他当然明白那是什么意思，剑崎许给了他最珍贵的承诺。

“好，那就等你拿那枚戒指来换我这枚了。”

始微笑着伸出了手，五指展开，银戒在烛光下散开暖黄色的光辉。

“不过你的计划可能得推迟几年了，愿不愿意作为助手跟着真崎老师出去旅游一趟？我还有很多地方想要亲自看看，当然，有工资。”

 

始第二天把屋子的钥匙还给了铃村，而换洗的衣物铃村直接大手一挥送给了他们，在见到恢复记忆的剑崎时，铃村还把他拉到一边，八卦地问起他一直想问的问题。

“别看我一把年纪了，我的眼睛还很好使，你们是不是……一对？就是上床的那种关系。”

剑崎尴尬地摸了摸头发，点头承认了，“大概，是的吧，虽然跟普通的不太一样……”

“我就说你们肯定是一对，历经磨难最后在一起也是很不容易了。相川君又温柔又可靠，即使在那种情况下也没有丢下你一个人。倒是你呀，让相川君省点心吧，有什么事不能直接说出来商量解决——”

眼看铃村又要唠唠叨叨教训他这个“小辈”，剑崎连忙把始招手叫过来，铃村这才止住嘴。

“你们今后有什么打算？比如说，去哪儿？”

始摇了摇头，“没有固定的目标，但是，这个世界上美好的风景还多的是，光是记录下他们就足够我花上许多时间了。”

风景，记录，剑崎手里的那本摄影集，一些细节好像连上了，铃村吃惊地问道：“难道说你就是真崎剑一老师？”

始愣了一下，缓缓点头，他没想到隔了这么久自己的作品还能被别人记住。铃村掏出了一张照片——始记得那是他五年前出版的一张——还有签名笔也一起递上。

“你的照片我收藏了不少，我能和剑崎那么熟也有一半都是因为都是真崎剑一老师的粉丝呢哈哈。”

始瞥了剑崎一眼，低头签上真崎剑一的大名，无名指上的黑桃戒指格外惹眼，他的字从当初试图模仿的笨拙的一笔一划到现在的流畅美观，最后一笔落下后还有个黑桃形状的收笔。

“但是我的身份还请你保密。”

铃村了然地一笑，世界这么大，谁都有一些秘密不能公之于众，他当然知道这俩人不一般，但他还没有做好承受这些秘密的准备，所以收起好奇心维持安全距离才是最好的选择。

 

五指相扣，在紧邻的火车座位上，他们看上去就像是一对普通的旅人，始侧头靠在剑崎的肩膀上，表情平静。剑崎拉下窗帘，阻挡了刺眼的阳光。火车行驶在平稳地带，均匀的框次声响中，剑崎也闭上了眼睛。

这一趟旅途的终点是明天。


End file.
